


Don’t Break The Streak

by Kawaiibirdie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Real-Person Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: “You are my only competition for this ugly sweater party, but I’ve won the past two years and you WILL NOT end my streak!”
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Don’t Break The Streak

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I just love Harrison and really wanted to do a one-shot for him so I hope you enjoy the second one-shot of Christmas!

You walked up the snowy steps onto the front porch of your friend’s highly decorated house. You could hear the joyful laughter and festive Christmas music from outside. Ringing the doorbell, you grinned when the host opened the door a few moments later, squealing in excitement at seeing you. 

“(Y/N), you made it!” She hugged you tight before tugging you inside to escape the cold. 

“Well of course, I couldn’t miss the best party of the year!” 

She grinned, replying cheekily, “Or maybe you just couldn’t miss the chance to win the ugly sweater contest. Again.” 

You smiled sheepishly, laughing. “What can I say? I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” 

You had been coming to this Christmas party for two years now and had won the contest both times. You weren’t planning on breaking that streak. 

Laughing, she pulled you along into the kitchen. You plucked some snacks from the many trays set out while she spoke up again. “Well you better watch out, you’ve got some serious competition this year. Specifically in the form of a handsome, single guy who was personally invited by yours truly.” She said slyly, nodding her head in the direction of said guy. 

Turning, you searched where she had directed and saw the back of a tall blonde’s head. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you, the two of you already have something in common!” You rolled your eyes but allowed her to lead you away. 

She tapped on the blonde’s shoulder and as soon as he turned around, you froze. Even in the ugly sweater he was gorgeous. His beautiful blue eyes turned from your friend to you, barely taking in the sweater before returning to your face.

“(Y/N), this is Harrison. Harrison, this is (Y/N). She’s the one I told you about, the one who’s won the contest the last two years.” 

Harrison stuck his hand out and you spared it a glance. “Nice to finally meet the competition, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

You took a deep breath, putting your hand in his as you finally observed his sweater. Locking your (E/C) eyes with his, you spoke, “I don’t know (F/N), I think I got this year’s contest in the bag.” That was a lie. His sweater was actually really good and you weren’t sure you would still win. 

Harrison’s eyebrows rose and he squeezed your hand slightly. You couldn’t look away if you tried. Giggling, (F/N) smiled knowingly as she began to back away. “Well, I’ll be back, have fun!” And with that, she left into the crowd, disappearing and leaving you alone with Harrison. 

“You really think I don’t have a chance?” Harrison said as you finally pulled your hand out of his. 

“Well let’s face it, my sweater is _obviously_ better.” You replied, looking him up and down as if comparing his sweater, when in reality you totally **_weren’t_ **checking him out. 

“Oh I wouldn’t say that. I mean, of course it’s _good,_ I just wouldn’t say it’s _better._ ” 

You scoffed. “Whatever you have to tell yourself.” Turning, you began to walk away from attractive infuriating man. 

“Hey, wait up!” Harrison put his hand on your arm, tugging you back slightly. 

“Sorry,” you said, smirking, “I don’t fraternize with the enemy.” 

His grip slackened and you slipped away, leaving Harrison to stare after you, a smile growing on his face.

* * *

You enjoyed the party as much as you could, eating, socializing, dancing and singing to Christmas songs. However, it was difficult due to the handsome blonde who kept invading your thoughts. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to announce the winner of the ugly sweater contest!” 

The music was turned down and everyone began to quiet so they could hear (F/N)’s voice. 

“After seeing everyone's sweaters, the judges have picked our two finalists! Please come up...Harrison and (Y/N)!” 

You made your way to the front, smiling shyly at the crowd's cheers and claps. Glaring at Harrison as you stood on the step stool, you turned away instantly when he winked at you, a smug smirk on his face. You tried to ignore the heat in your face and turned you attention back to (F/N). 

“So as you can tell, this was a pretty tough decision. But in the end, they decided…..it’s a tie!” 

The crowd cheered and your jaw practically dropped. (F/N) came between you and Harrison and grabbed both your hands, raising them up. The crowd cheered louder and you looked at your friend incredulously. Past her, you could see Harrison looking at you, smiling. Tearing your gaze away you smiled at the crowd before stepping down as everyone began to disperse and mingle again. 

As you walked to the kitchen for another drink, you nodded and thanked the people who congratulated you.

“Hey.” 

You heard a familiar voice, one you expected to hear. 

Turning, you saw Harrison, hands clasped in front of him. 

“Sorry for breaking your streak.” 

You shrugged. “I’m counting it as a win anyway.” 

Harrison smiled, taking a step closer. “I know we got off on the wrong foot but, well, do you wanna go to dinner sometime? You know, to celebrate our win?” he said, eyes sparkling playfully. 

You huffed a laugh. “You know, your sweater’s pretty ugly.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

You had known your answer as soon as he asked. “I suppose I’ll give you a chance. Even though you did almost ended my winning streak.” 

He laughed and you smiled at each other. This would be an interesting story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know:
> 
> -What you thought
> 
> -If there are any mistakes
> 
> Merry Christmas! ❤️💚
> 
> XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
